Gone
by owluvr
Summary: On the train ride home after fifth year, Victoire Weasley locked herself in a compartment.  Why?  And does it have anything to do with a certain metamorphugus?  Written for Lolaaaa's When Love First Grows Challenge on HPFC forum.


Gone

Hi everyone. This is a story I wrote for Lolaaaa's Where Love First Grows Competition. It's about when Victoire realizes that she first loves Teddy. For this story, she realizes it when she is on the train after fifth year, Teddy's last year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

I was sitting in my train compartment, staring silently out the window. I had been in this position for hours, and so far, no one had tried to stop me. Well, actually they had, but I had locked the compartment. I needed time to be alone, to think, I told them. What I didn't tell them was what I was thinking about. I was thinking about a certain boy with turquoise hair and sapphire eyes that changed at will. Teddy Lupin had been my best friend since we were little. He first met me when I was less than an hour old. Now, he was seventeen and I was fifteen and he had graduated Hogwarts and was never coming back. I had been using this time to think about what this meant. He wouldn't be there to answer my questions about my homework, wouldn't be there to laugh when I make a joke, wouldn't be there to tell me where my classes are, even though I could already walk around the castle blindfolded. I remember the day he left for Hogwarts. I thought that that was the hardest day of my life. I was wrong. This was much harder.

I remember the day he left perfectly. It was September 1, and fall had come early this year. Leaves of different shades of red and yellow covered the ground like the patchwork quilts my grandma makes at Christmas. I had been so mad, that I had stepped on every single leaf I saw as a way of venting out my anger. When it was time to go, everyone else in the family was waving him goodbye, smiling, but I couldn't even look him in the eye. He was about to go on the train when he came up to me.

"Vic," He had said. I said nothing in return.

"Vic, I know this is hard, but think about it. You'll be going there in two years and we'll be together," I looked up at him.

"Victoire Weasley, if you don't talk to me now, I'm going to tell everyone at Hogwarts how you cried when your blanket was taken away!" That worked.

"I was only seven!" I yelled. He smiled.

"There we go, that's the Vic I know!" The train blew its whistle in the distance. Teddy sighed.

"I have to go. Bye Vic," And he leaned forward and kissed my forehead and left without another word. I had then skipped back to my mother, who raised her eyebrows by my sudden change of mood, but said nothing.

Thinking back on it now, I had felt exactly the same way as I did then now. But I realized now it was ten times worse. Because now I'm in _love_ with him. I didn't want to be in love with him. If he finds out, then we won't be best friends anymore. It will be awkward to even be in the same room. Forget about talking to each other. I sighed. I wish I didn't have to be in love with him, especially now. He's going to be gone. Gone. Gone from Hogwarts. Gone from my life. Gone. Gone forever. He's probably going to meet a nice girl in his Auror training, and have kids and watch them grow up. But I never will. I never will marry anyone else because it's just not Teddy. No one else will be the same. Why do people always have to say you want what you can't have? Even though it's true, that doesn't mean I want to hear it. I swallow a lump in my throat. That's when I hear the compartment door slide open, then close.

"Vic?" I hear that way-too-familiar-voice say, "Vic, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say not moving, not turning around, my voice as hard as stone. Because I know, if I turn around, my heart (and the rest of me) is going to melt. He doesn't believe me. He knows me too well.

"So why are you sitting in this locked compartment all by yourself?" He asks, and I can see the suspicious look on his face. I was about to answer him when I hear the compartment door slide open again.

"Teddy, there you are!" I hear a voice yell. Oh, no. It's _his _girlfriend. Emily Frobisher. I can't stand her. Maybe that's because she's dating Teddy, "Wait a minute. What are you doing with her?" She asks Teddy. I can see the outrage on her face, and I can tell she's pointing at me like I'm been diagnosed with some sort of terrible disease. I only know this because she does this every time she sees me with him.

"I'm just, well her sister told me she had locked herself in a compartment and I wanted to know why," He mumbled.

"And why did you need to know why?" She asked.

"Because she's my like my cousin and I practically grew up with her so I care about her?" He said.

"Oh, well okay," Emily says and then, even though I'm not looking, I can tell there kissing just because that's the only time she's quiet. I want to scream and cry and run out of there, but I can't. I can only just sit there. As I look out the window while they kiss, I notice a single tear comes to my eye. But I wasn't thinking about that. I only had one thought. Gone.

Aw, poor Victoire. Stupid Emily. Victoria Frobisher was actually a student mentioned somewhere or other in the books (I found her name on Wikipedia). I took her name for three reasons. 1. Because she was a student that was hardly ever mentioned so I can make her as old as I want. 2. Because I thought it was kind of funny. Victoria, Victoire. 3. Because the last name was FROBISHER! (If you have never watched House of Anubis, you won't get it). So anyway, this story made me sad . But knowing that Victoire and Teddy get together in the end makes me happy . So anyway, I hoped you liked the story and wish me good luck in Lolaaaa's When Love First Grows Challenge on the HPFC!


End file.
